Talk:Winter 2017 Event/@comment-31286330-20170212023713
Here's a tiny little guide to E2 that is working out perfectly for me on Easy modo, since I notice that there is little information out there so far and I stumbled on this nice little gem by accident. Main fleet: 3CV, 1 CVB, 1 Maya-sama (AACI), 1 CL Make sure one of your carriers has a Saiun, the rest is full of torpedo bombers and fighters, my average airpower is 347~368 and it gets me AS+ for every node. Escort Fleet: 1 CA, 1 CL (Isuzu or Abukuma Kai Ni fills role this nicely), 2 CLT, 2 DD (I have Hatsuzuki for AACI) IF YOU TAKE A BB OF ANY KIND, I NOTICE IT WILL ROUTE YOU FROM ''NODE G ''TO ''NODES F, I, '' AND J, MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT THE BOSS SINCE YOU RUN OUT OF FUEL. MAKE SURE YOU START OUT AT LEAST AT 49 MORALE Node A is a cake walk, 3 Subs (ranging from either 3 SS Ka-class to 1 SS Yo-class elite & 2 SS Ka-class elites) You should get an S rank here with all your escorts, especially if you take Isuzu Kai Ni. Your morale should be 50 now. Node B is an air raid node. Usually 1 Wo Flagship + 2 Nu Elites and whatever useless escorts. If you have two really good AACI like I do, you'll almost always activate the AACI and (usually for me) get an S rank by avoiding all damage. Your morale should be at the 51 threshold and from here on out, meaning your ships will receive the bonus from getting a morale boost. No more spending hours sparkling your ships!!! Nodes E, G, and J '''all practically have the same enemy composition of 3 CVs (sometimes multiple Wo flagships if you are unlucky) or even 1 CV (if you are exceptionally lucky, I have only run into this once @ J) '''THE KEY TO THESE THREE NODES IS THE ALPHA STRIKE DOCTRINE; YOU MUST GO ALL-OUT ATTACK FOR THESE THREE NODES. If you are unsure, pick the bottom right formation before you start the battle. The reason being is that I notice if you use the AA ring formation (the bottom left one) then your accuracy plummets big time and your torpedo bombers/CLTs tend to miss. If you go all out, you have a very good chance at taking out ~4 ships with the air combat phase, 1-2 ships with your CLTs, and then hopefully any remaining ship with your CA. the Wo-class flagships do NOT mess around and WILL taiha your ships if you give her the chance...so don't. So far I have 100% success rate and have made it to the boss everytime with this composition. (As a caveat, you are almost guaranteed to take some small damage on 1-2 of your ships during the opening air combat phase, this is completely acceptable to the alternative). Node K is just the TP drop-off point. Yay. If you don't have drums (or daihatsu, IIRC) then you'll only get ~10 TP per run...a pittance compared to the 280 necessary for easy modo. I have 3 drums going right now and I get 20 ~ 29 per run. Node M is obviously the boss and hoo-boy, you will take a lot of damage here. Once again, go all-out and try to inflict enough damage here to get at LEAST an A rank. Anything less and you will NOT deplete the TP gauge (as far as I noticed, it didn't go down for B rank). you have to strike a balance with either taking drums/daihatsu or taking night fighting equipment. The Saiun will at least guarantee you won't get a Red T, but head-on fights are still dodgy and you almost always will go to the night battle. Pray to the RNG gods and always remember that you are the master of your fate, the captain of your kanmusu. O7 PS: The only two noticable ships I got from S-ranking the boss was Makigumo, Zuiho, and Naganami. Lots of Naka though.